Sweet Child O' Mine
by IHaveATwstMind
Summary: There is a legend of a beautiful woman who always wears black. They say she is cursed, for any man that has fallen in love with her dies in a terrible accident. Multi-crossover


Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop, Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing, Hellsing, Rurouni Kenshin and other anime names and characters that pop into this fic. I'm not making any money out of this fic…  
  
Author's Note: All right, this fic will be A/U. It literally means some characters will be OOC and the original plotlines have been altered.   
  
_**Summary:** In a city populated by casinos, there is a rumor that Serenity Hellsing is cursed, for all the men that have fallen in love with her have died in a tragic accident. Serenity is a beautiful young woman who lives with her overprotective father Vicious Hellsing and her caring aunt Faye Valentine, who loves her like a daughter. Vicious is a powerful casino owner and does not tolerate those who oppose him. In secret, he is the leader of a powerful syndicate that is feared by all. However, he holds a deeper secret that corrupts his heart, for Serenity is not his daughter and he struggles with emotions that are not close to being paternal.   
  
One night, a young man named Hajime Saito arrives to this casino city to avenge the death of his parents. When he meets Serenity, he realizes that he can love no other woman and Serenity also falls in love with him. When their love affair is revealed all hell breaks lose and the two lovers struggle to keep their love alive._  
  
**Sweet Child O' Mine  
Author: IHaveATwstdMind  
  
_Prologue: Back Off Bitch_   
**  
--  
  
--  
  
_Oh baby, pretty baby  
  
Oh honey, you let me down honey  
  
I ain't playin' childhood games  
  
no more  
  
I said it's time for me  
  
to even the score  
  
So stake your claim,  
  
your claim to fame  
  
But baby call another name  
  
When you feel the fire,  
  
and taste the flame  
_  
--  
  
--  
  
"Noooo," a beautiful blond haired woman screamed. She struggled to escape the man that held her tightly from behind but all she could do was watch as her lover was beaten senseless to the ground. Tears spilled from her eyes. "Spike," she whispered.  
  
Her lover seemed to have heard her call of distress and looked up from the ground. His face was bloodied and bruised leaving no trail of his handsome features. He tried to speak but gasped in pain when he felt his face connect with the cold wooden floor.  
  
"Stop it, please," the woman begged.   
  
Cold gray eyes locked with blue ones.  
  
--  
  
--  
  
_Back off, back off bitch  
  
Down in the gutter dyin' in the ditch  
  
You better back off, back off bitch  
  
Face of an angel with the love of a witch  
  
Back off, back off bitch  
  
Back off, back off bitch_  
  
--  
  
--  
  
"Vicious, I beg you. Please stop this…I…"  
  
"You were_ MY_ wife," he said, quietly. He looked down at the beaten man and narrowed his eyes. "He _WAS_ my friend."  
  
He slowly unsheathed his sword.  
  
"Please! Please, don't kill him!"  
  
He ignored her and raised his sword.  
  
"Spike! Spike wake up! Oh God his going to kill you! Spike!"  
  
_Waaaah!_  
  
Vicious paused.  
  
_Waaaah!_  
  
The blond woman became quiet. Then realization hit her.  
  
--  
  
--  
  
_Makin' love  
  
Cheap heartbreaker, broken backed,  
  
Nasty ball breaker, stay out of my bed, outta my head  
  
If it's lovin' you,  
  
I'm better off dead_  
  
--  
  
--  
  
_Waaaah!_  
  
Vicious looked up at her once more. One corner of his mouth turned up in a strange, frightening grin. "The baby wants someone to hold her," he said, turning towards the bedroom.   
  
"No! No! Leave her out of this!!"  
  
"Goodnight, Julia."  
  
The blond woman became panic-stricken, "Noooo!! You asshole! Don't you dare touch my baby! I'll kill you! I'll kill you!!"  
  
--  
  
--  
  
_Back off, back off bitch  
  
Down in the gutter dyin' in the ditch  
  
You better back off, back off bitch  
  
Face of an angel with the love of a witch  
  
Back off, back off bitch  
  
Back off, back off bitch_  
  
--  
  
--  
  
"Kill them both," was the last thing Vicious said before exiting the living room.  
  
The man holding the hysterical woman nodded in acknowledgment. "Sure, boss."  
  
Julia screamed.  
  
--  
  
--  
  
_Emotions ripped, gone on a binge  
  
Life lipped, I said you're off the hinge  
  
Tellin' lies of such fame and glory  
  
I don't even wanna hear your story_  
  
--  
  
--  
  
Vicious peeked through the small opening off the door. He was still able to hear the baby cry even with all of Julia's senseless screaming.  
  
_Bitch._  
  
He opened the door and walked towards the baby crib. He couldn't help but stare. Pale skin, blue eyes, and blond hair…_just like her mother_…  
  
Too bad it wasn't his. He gripped his katana.  
  
The baby continued to cry.  
  
--  
  
--  
  
_Back off, back off bitch  
  
Down in the gutter dyin' in the ditch  
  
You better back off, back off bitch  
  
Face of an angel with the love of a witch  
  
Back off, back off bitch  
  
It's such a pity that you're such a bitch_  
  
--  
  
--  
  
Bang! Bang!  
  
Pause.  
  
Bang! Bang!  
  
Vicious turned his head to the sound of the gunshots.  
  
Julia had finally stopped screaming.   
  
An evil smile appeared on his lips as he turned back to the crying child. The hand that was not holding the sword reached out to grab her.   
  
He was going to enjoy his revenge.  
  
--  
  
--  
  
_Back off, back off bitch  
  
It's time to burn-burn the witch  
  
Back off, back off bitch  
  
Back off, back off bitch  
  
Back off, back off bitch_  
  
--  
  
--  
  
_Later that night…_  
  
Faye Valentine had been watching her favorite soap opera when she heard the front door slammed close. She didn't hear footsteps and only one person she knew had that kind of stealth.   
  
Vicious.  
  
She cursed under her breath and turned off the television.   
  
His emotionless voice called out her name. "Faye."  
  
"Vicious…," Faye said, lazily and turned to face the silver haired man. She noticed the small bundle in his arms. "WHAT THE FUCK!"   
  
Vicious looked at her coldly. "Meet my daughter…Serenity."  
  
--  
  
--  
  
_Bitch  
  
Bitch  
  
Bitch  
  
Bitch_  
  
--  
  
--  
  
"She's dead."  
  
Faye gasped but kept a gentle hold on the small child in her arms. "W-what did you say?"  
  
"Julia, she died giving birth to our daughter," Vicious said, his voice not faltering.  
  
"But…you've been away for over two months…"  
  
"Serenity had to stay in the hospital for a few weeks. They just released her two weeks ago."  
  
She closed her eyes. "So, you have been taking care of your daughter for the past two weeks …," she whispered.   
  
Vicious place a hand on her shoulder. "I wanted to see if I could handle raising a child on my own but…," he trailed off.   
  
She opened her eyes and stared at his face. He seemed to be lost in thought. "What is it?" she asked, softly.  
  
He looked into her eyes. "Will you help me take care of my daughter?"  
  
Faye trembled slightly as she held the small bunny in her arms. She raised the child to her chest and smelled the sweet scent of talcum. It wasn't even her child but she already loved her. She didn't even think twice before one simple word came out of her, but it came out as a faint whisper.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Vicious pretended he didn't hear. "You don't have to answer right away."  
  
He gave her shoulder a small squeeze and turned to walk out of the living room.  
  
"Vicious wait."  
  
He stopped.  
  
"Yes…I'll help you take care of your baby."  
  
Vicious kept his back to her. "I knew I could count on you, little sister," he spoke quietly. "Julia would probably feel the same way…"  
  
He paused and exited the room.  
  
--  
  
--  
  
_Hey wha'd'ya think he's tryin' to say there, anyway?  
  
I think it's something each person's s'posed to take in their own special way_  
  
--  
  
--  
  
As he reached the staircase he took off his coat and took a quick whiff at it. His lip curled.   
  
It smelled like baby. It smelled of Serenity…  
  
_…that brat._   
  
_His baby_…that idiot sister of his actually believed his lies. No matter. At least now he had someone who will take care of the stupid kid. Nobody knew of Julia's deception, not even his sister. The only thing Faye knew was that Julia had been pregnant and she naturally thought it was his since Julia _WAS_ his wife.  
  
_That stupid whore._  
  
At least with the brat here he could continue to say that Julia died giving birth.  
  
He smiled evilly.   
  
_I'm glad you're dead…  
_  
--  
  
--  
  
_Fucking bitch  
_  
--  
  
--  
  
_**Song: Back Off Bitch   
Band: Guns N' Roses**_  
  
**To Be Continued…**


End file.
